Chapter 15
Chapter 15 is the fifteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere Summary After Fan Le Lao promising her to make her into a Vampire, Zhao Yan tries to commit suicide only to be stopped by him. He is enraged at her trying it and wanrs her that though she has some time and he has some patience for her, it is not unlimited. Later a maid seeks him out and offers him her blood, but is rejected by him harshly. Yue Jian got verification about the cat-story. She sees him trying to send away the cat, since he can't keep it. She gets noticed, and ends up offering up her help to him, and takes in the cat. When she tries to get it into her room, she bumps into Wu Sha, raising her suspicions about herself. In a class next day she realizes that their relationship changed. The guy's name turns out to be Min Xing Yan, and he expresses high level of knowledge, when he is made to answer a question. Description Hearing Fan Le Lao's promise, Zhao Yan desperately picks up another shard of glass intending to drive it to her own throat and commit suicide that way. He stops her before she can succed and asks her in his cold anger if she would rather die than accept his blessing. Zhao Yan lets her silence be his answer. Fan Le Lao pushes himself away from her and tells her to forget it. Still rather angry, he warns her that she has some time to think things through but his patience has its limits. Later he is seen alone. A maid comes in offers him her blood if he needs some. He sends her away harshly. A week after Yue Jian tried to follow the scar-faced guy, eveything is normal. One night she spots him carrying a strange bag. She suspects the cat is in there and she follows him. At a lake he opens the bag, and a black-white cat comes out. He gives it food and urgies it to go away, since he can't take it home. Yue Jian finds him kind. She stumbles and falls, causing some noise. The guy notices him and asks her is she is alright. She tries to make it look like as if she didn't follow him, but is a terrible liar. But the guys doesn't care about it, he returns to the cat. He tries to send it away but the clinges to him. He explains to Yue Jian, that he can't take it home. She offers him to take care of the cat. The guy ends up with entrusting Xiao Hei, the cat onto her. Next day she bumps into Wu Sha, while carrying a crate with the cat in it. Wu Sha is enraged at her for not taking care where she is going, and Yue Jian tries to leave her behind quickly, raising her suspicions about her. She makes it into her room, where she lets out the cat. Next day in the class she ponders about that their relationship has changed. The teacher has a question, and he picks someone randomly. He calls out the name Min Xing Yan, and when nobody seems to recognize the name, someone reveals that it is the name of the scar-faced guy. She tries to help him with the answer, but he knows it without her help, despite sleeping in the whole time. Category:Chapter